Save my soul
by Goldmond
Summary: VegetaGoku get-together, Songfic... hm, das sagt alles, oder?


Pairing: Vegeta x SonGoku

Disclaimer: Keiner meiner ... _wääääh!_

Kommentar: Nicht wundern, wenn Ihr es vielleicht von einer anderen Seite kennt. Ich versammle gerade meine Werke :-) War meine erste DB-fic...

Was ist noch wichtig? Ach ja: Vegetas POV, songfic "Hero" (war auch meine erste) und SAP (wie eigentlich meist)

Save my soul

_Would you dance _

_if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run _

_and never look back? _

_Would you cry _

_if you saw me cry? _

_And would you save my soul, tonight? _

Wieso bin ich zu dir gegangen? Ich weiß es nicht ... alles, was ich wußte war, daß ich es nicht länger ertragen kann einsam zu sein. Wenn ich mit dir kämpfe ist es, als ob die Welt in Ordnung wäre. Und du lehnst nie ab, wenn ich dich frage ...

Aber was würde geschehen, wenn es nicht der Kampf ist, den ich haben will?

_Would you tremble _

_if I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh? _

_Oh please tell me this. _

_Now would you die _

_for the one you loved?   
Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

Das einzige, das Gutes in mir weckt bist du. Wie pathetisch, wie ironisch und wie wahr. Der Prinz der Saiyajin begehrt einen Unterklassekrieger. Was heißt hier begehren? Ich bin verrückt nach dir. Wenn ich dich sehe, will ich ... na was wohl?

Geschockt? Ich bin eben ein Triebmensch. Was soll's? Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang alles genommen, was ich wollte. Und heute? Heute stehe ich vor dir und frage mich was geschieht, wenn ich dich berühre. Wenn ich die Hand ausstrecke und das tue, was ich mir wünsche? Würde es Ekel in dir auslösen? O bitte nicht ... Es ist vermutlich das erste Mal in meinem Leben, daß ich Skrupel habe zu tun, was ich will!

Du schaust mich mit diesen braunen, so gottverdammt aufrichtigen Augen an und ich weiß warum es so ist: Weil ich will, daß du mich willst ... Verflucht!

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by you forever. _

_You can take my breath away. _

Der Mann deiner Träume sein, dein Held sein ... o Götter! Was hast du nur in mir ausgelöst ... ich wünsche mir so sehr, daß ich es sein könnte. Daß alles, was ich tue dir hilft ... Sagte ich nicht, daß es ironisch ist? Ich, der dir immer nur Kummer bereitet hat. An allen Fronten habe ich dich bekämpft, mit allen Mitteln wollte ich besser sein. Und jedes Mal mußtest du dafür zahlen. Jetzt will ich nichts mehr als Abbitte dafür zu leisten. Jede Stelle deines Körpers für den Schmerz entschädigen, den ich verursacht habe. Oder vielleicht durch einen anderen, süßeren zu ersetzen ... schließlich bin ich kein Heiliger ...

_Would you swear _

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_would you run and hide? _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

Ich bin wirklich keiner ... gerade habe ich dich geküßt. Und nun warte ich ... nicht lange. Hatte ich wirklich erwartet, dass es dich schockt? Ich hatte wohl vollkommen vergessen, daß du so unschuldig wie ein Kind sein kannst. Keinerlei Vorurteil dagegen einen Mann zu küssen. Keine sanfte Lüge oder brutale Abfuhr, die mich von dir weist. Es hat dir gefallen. Nun willst du scheinbar mehr .... wie soll ich mir sonst die Lippen erklären, die jetzt meinen Mund in Besitz nehmen? Es ist mir egal, warum du mich küßt, so egal ... Deine sanften fordernden Bewegungen, wie du meinen Mund erforscht, dich an mich schmiegst, mir den Atem raubst. Du wolltest mich auch? Ich will nicht fragen ... will den Zauber nicht zerstören, der dieses Wunder ausgelöst hat. Vielleicht bin ich einfach wahnsinnig geworden? Es kümmert mich nicht ...

_I can be your hero, baby. _

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Um dich zu haben, würde ich alles sein. Warum nicht auch wahnsinnig? Jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment will ich nichts mehr als dieses Gefühl für immer zu bewahren. Ausgerechnet ich! Wo ist der berühmte Eroberungsinstinkt der Saiyajin geblieben? Die Wut, die mich immer vorwärts getrieben hat? Du hast angefangen meinen Nacken zu streicheln. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich fallen. Wollte ich wirklich deinen Schmerz löschen? Du nimmst mir meinen ...

_Oh, I just want to hold you. _

_I just want to hold you. _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care... _

_You're here tonight. _

Es war kein Traum. Und wahnsinnig bin ich auch nicht. Jetzt liegst du neben mir. Atmest friedlich und schläfst so vertrauensvoll wie ein Kind in meinen Armen. So voller Vertrauen wie du es warst, als ich dir vorhin schon wieder Schmerzen zugefügt habe. Ich würde ja sagen, daß ich es bedaure. Aber das wäre wohl die größte Lüge, die ich jemals erzählt hätte. Diesen Schmerz konnte ich dir nicht ersparen ... und du hättest es auch nicht gewollt. Auch wenn ich es so angenehm wie möglich für dich gemacht habe. Mit viel Erfolg möchte ich meinen. Ich sollte dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen ablegen. Wenn du aufwachst und es siehst, wirst du mich dafür zahlen lassen. Hm, vielleicht sollte ich dich wecken?

_I can be your hero, baby. _

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by your forever. _

_You can take my breath away. _

Du schlägst die Augen auf. Fast habe ich jetzt Angst, daß dir jetzt bewußt wird, was wir getan haben. Das es eigentlich "falsch" ist ... unmoralisch für die meisten Menschen. Schließlich bist du wie einer aufgewachsen. Aber alles, was ich in deinem Blick lesen kann ist Freude, Liebe und Vertrauen. Ich fühle mich wie ein Held ... als ob ich die ganze Welt erobern könnte. Erstmal gebe ich mich mit deinen Lippen zufrieden. Oder wohl eher du dich mit meinen ... deine Begeisterung nimmt mir den Atem.

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_And I will stand by you forever. _

_You can take my breath away. _

_You can take my breath away. _

Jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Kein Zweifel mehr.

I can be your hero.

Ende (Januar, 2002)

Seid so lieb und sagt mir wie Ihr es findet, ja? Nachdem ff-net mir meine innig geliebten Sternchen genommen hat: stellt Euch einfach vor, wie ich bettelnd und hoffnungsvoll auf den Knien liege...

P.S. Kali, falls Du hier drüber stolperst, bevor ich zu einem neuen Kapitel von Menage a trois komme: Auch eine Art Deine Frage zu beantworten, gell? :-) Ich hoffe nur, Du magst den damaligen Schreibstil... nicht, dass sich der bei mir nicht sowieso je nach Stimmung ändert...


End file.
